everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Pierina Pann's diary
Taking Flight There hasn't been a time where I've thought about my story. Being adventurous in a great vast, storybook world is anything someone couldn't dream of. Now as the successor of my father, Peter Pan, many people didn't think he could grow up, hex maybe not even him himself. Also, being chased down by a deranged pirate with a hook isn't my taste. I don't know how my father got passed him. Maybe it was good fortune and quick schemes. Growing up seems a bit far fetched but it's apart of the legacy, the legacy I'm almost willing to have. With a bit of pixie dust, I'll soar to find what I want in my rewrite. Chapter 1 Putting on my clothes, strapping up my boots, and placing my hat on my head are favorite things to do in the morning before school, because I get to show the peace of it. I am a big peace enthusiasts and I can show it all day long. Peace signs and markings are on my top and bag, just in-case someone doesn't see it, I can shove it all around in their face. I got a hext from my good friend Arvia Starkey: Pierina are you coming to meet up with Janelle and I later today? She really wants to see you! I know my friend very well and she is really nice, but she loves to stretch the truth a little without knowing too much of what's going to happen. I just replied with, Yes. I'd hope that she was really there, but I had some doubt. Chapter 2 My feet were hurting every since I bought these new boots. Trying to break them in so soon, without any practice first, is really hurting me. But I'll get use to them. I'm always trying something new. In front of the Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe, where Arvia waved to me to come over where she was. "Arvia, what's up—" I stopped. Arvia opened the shoppe door and out came one of my good friends, Janelle Hook. "Pierina," Janelle said hugging me, "It's been so long!" Janelle's hair fringed to the center. "I know Jan! Why are you here? I mean, isn't your dad a little worried?" "My father is still going after you know who." Janelle said clanking her hat. "The story hasn't finished yet!" Ariva butted in, "Are you guys done?" Her calm voice carried on. Janelle and I looked dopey as she wanted us quiet for a moment. "Would you guys like to go on an adventure, like our story leads on?" Arvia questioned us. We agreed but first we stopped here for a little tea and crumpets. Chapter 3 Over the table in the shoppe stood Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter. She poured tea for the little creatures on the floor, in a secret compartment. Maddie is so open to anything that I had to become friends with her right away. She has so many riddles that'll make your head spin, which is saying something knowing that she might be crazy enough to spin her own head. "Oh peaches and tea! You guys are finally here!" Maddie said clomping along on her porcelain shoes, "Come, come! Sit here, at the special table!" She led us to this Wonderlandiful table that had floating kettles, three nozzles on each of them spewing tea upwards. Arvia reached for the tea kettle, but Madeline slapped her hand, "No not yet, it isn't ready yet!" "SO NO INVITE FOR ME?" A loud voice said coming into to the shop. We all looked over out shoulders. "It couldn't be!" Arvia gasped. She folded her arms as the figure approached us. The figure had long silver hair, bold blue eyes and a sword carried on her waist. Chapter 4 "AYE mateys! Ye didn't invite me to this little shindig?" She sat down next to Janelle. "Arvia, are still a pushover?" Arvia kept her arms folded. "Shiverri Timbers, why are you here? You're suppose to be on the ship watching the rest of the crew right?" Shiverri Timbers gave a smirk. "Well aren't you the little gentle-LADY! Hahaha!" Shiverri laughed, "I gave temporary position to the next best thing, the fourth in command." Janelle looked over to Shiverri, "You need to return to the crew this instant!" Shiverri smirked once again. "I will when the time calls for it and when you accept your destiny to capture miss next little Peter Pan." Janelle's hooked bracelet skid across the table. Maddie and the rest of us held our ears tight, except for Shiverri who seemed unaffected by it. "GO NOW!" Janelle yelled from the top of her lungs. Shiverri seemed not phased and did a weird bow towards us. She walked out drinking someone else's tea. Chapter 5 WIP Chapter 6 WIPCategory:Diaries Category:Pierina Pann Logs